Power of Keiosu
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: She is from America, he is from Tokyo, can they be united in the world before Crystal Tokyo? Things show that it will be a hard battle between good and evil before so... there is a new power, why does Pluto hate it so?
1. Prologue

Power of Keiosu

Don't own anything

Prologue

She looked out the window of the airplane, she didn't know why, but she was going to Tokyo, Japan, she had this feeling that she was needed over there, in more ways than one. She felt through her pocket, an item that had appeared to her one night, this little girl had shown up in her room and had given it to her, as well as the blade sitting in her suitcase. She didn't have any use for the sword sitting in her suitcase, but, the girl had said to keep ahold of it, that it was important. She hadn't left anything for her partner behind, not a note, not a phone call, not anything. Leaving her home with a suitcase of comfortable clothes and her cell phone, and of course the items the strange girls had left on her weird visit.

She looked out at the sky as the clouds wisped by, it had been forever since the plane had lifted off, she didn't really want to be here, but like she had a choice. If she hadn't gone, she wouldn't have been the same. The girl had sounded so worried about something that was about to transpire that she hurried to catch the next plane to Tokyo, and now, here she was. She sat next a little girl, and two others sat behind them, a teal haired woman, which she found unusually not surprising and a cross-dressing blonde woman. The girl was asleep next to her, she had a pale complexion, she didn't talk a lot, and she seemed lonely. Whenever she did talk, it was to look out the window, she was surprisingly quiet for a six year old on her way to Tokyo.

The plane landed about an hour later and she quietly got up, as not to disturb the child, and smiled at the two women who were obviously her guardians, the teal haired woman smiled back while the blonde one went on to get the girl.

She walked to the baggage belt to get her suitcase and then figure out where to go from her on. She had no idea why she was here, just a hunch, so she was not here on government business like usual, she was just here as her normal self, Dana Scully.

He walked down the dark street, muttering obscenities about a certain 'uncute tomboy.' He lifted his head into the wind and quickly regretted it, he was seen by a certain pig-boy, someone who got lost frequently, otherwise known as, Ryoga.

"Die Ranma!!!" He screamed, even through it was almost pitch black outside, he still insisted on attacking. Ranma dodged Ryoga's attacks and kicked him away and kept on walking, until he was hit again in the back. He got up from the ground and turned to meet the umbrella that Ryoga always carried around. "You will pay Ranma!!" He yelled and let loose an attack, Ranma got up in an instant and dodged the attack and jumped to a roof and continued on his way.

He made it home and the entire house was quiet, he snook into his room and heard the snoring of Genma Saotome, his father, and torturer as a kid. He laid down on his pallet and drifted off to sleep.

Dana walked into the hotel room, and put her suitcase on the table and collapsed onto the bed, she kicked off her shoes and slid under the covers. It had taken a considerable amount of time to find a hotel with a manager that spoke English, well, not that long, but it took awhile. She just let all thoughts go and settled in for a nice night's sleep.

* * *

Alright, I am going to warn you now, it is a crossover, X-Files/Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon,

Please, read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Always welcomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter One

Power of Keiosu

Don't own anything

...Chapter One...

Trista looked at the little girl as she tired walked into the house that was owned by the Outers, she walked to the stairs and walked up them while rubbing her eyes. Trista exhaled the breath she had been holding since the girl had come in and her two house mates had noticed and looked at her.

"What is it Trista?" The blonde asked first, she sat down on the couch while her other housemate went to tuck the little one into bed.

"An old enemy has returned Amara, and I fear the worst for our princess, she may not make it through this one, not even with our help." Amara put a hand on Trista's should and the green haired woman looked up. "It's not someone from our time here on Earth, but from the Moon Kingdom, she was very powerful Amara... so powerful, that the Queen could only weaken her enough to relinquish half of her power and she never really recovered from using so much of her energy." Trista paused as the teal haired one came down the stairs, Amara set the petite woman down in her lap and Trista continued. "I don't want Hotaru to know, at any cost, we keep her away from this woman if we can identify her, I don't want her to come in contact with the new enemy."

"Why not, she is a Sailor Scout, just like the rest of us, she deserves to fight, just like the rest of us?" Amara quieted the woman down.

"Michelle, I cannot tell you, but you will find out, when the time comes, when she finds out for herself." Trista said and went upstairs and to her room.

...Later that Night...

Flashback

Looming over her, in the complete darkness of her room, was a figure with glowing demonic red eyes, much like the foretold Messiah of Silence, she was about to scream out in fear when the light flashed on and there stood someone in the doorway. The guards shot out at the intruder and she disappeared.

Young Princess Trista got out of her bed and raced down the halls after her guards to her sister's room, they immediately busted in to find her in bed with the prince of Saturn. They wrenched her from her lover's embrace and threw her on the floor.

"Keiosu, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of your sister..." Said one of the guards.

"You can't be serious!" She yelled as covered her cold arms. "I was laying right here!" Keiosu yelled and the boy on the bed sat up, apparently he hadn't felt her warmth leave his side. "Trista! You can't believe what they're saying? Can you, I wouldn't do such a thing to you, you know that, please, Trista?" The young girl trembled in fear of her sister's aura, and right there, Keiosu's hair changed from its black color to a deep red color, the guards backed off just a little. She stepped up to her sister and knelt in front of her. "Trista, you have to believe me!! I love you too much to try something so horrible!"

"Your hair, Osu, it changed..." Trista said reaching for her sister's long hair, Keiosu reached for her sister's hand as it touched her hair. "It's not supposed to be the color of blood Osu, dad said that was bad." She gasped as the guards grabbed her by the arms. "Bye-Bye." Moreover, the guards took her away to the Moon.

Trial of Pluto vs. Keiosu...

Queen Serenity looked at the child sitting in front of her, and Keiosu who was sitting in the same room.

"Are you sure it was her, Trista?" The girl nodded slowly.

"I don't want to lose my sister, please, my Queen, she means the world to me..." Trista said quickly after and she looked at her sister sitting in the corner of the makeshift courtroom.

"Alright, but she has to redeem herself, do you understand?" Trista looked at her sister and nodded. "Alright, you may leave then." Trista got up and left quietly. Queen Serenity turned to the other princess of Pluto. "You've broken her heart, she knows you won't ever be the same Keiosu, and I really hate to do this to you." She held out the Imperial Silver Crystal and it began to emanate with power. Keiosu sat there as the Queen tried her best to subdue her terrifying power.

Trista watched as the Queen slowly grew weaker and Keiosu not flinch at the crystal's power. Keiosu looked Trista in the eyes and the Queen passed out. Then everything turned black and the last thing she saw was the hurt in her sister's eyes.

...Present...

Trista sat up in her bed as the door opened and in came little Hotaru. Trista looked at her as she slid into the room.

"What is it Firefly?" The little girl came closer and sat on Trista's bed.

"I had a dream..." Hotaru paused. "I don't know how old I was, but I was a princess and she was a Queen..."

"Who was, 'Tau?" Trista asked, starting to worry that her plane would work.

"I think she was my mom, but she just disappeared one day and didn't come back, and my dad was very sad." She looked at her hands for a few seconds, then started again. "Was it a dream Trista?" Hotaru looked up at her best friend.

"No, Hotaru, it was a memory, and not one of your better one, Firefly..." Trista said taking the young girl's hands in hers.

"What happened to her, Trista?" She asked, yearning to learn more about this mysterious woman that had began to plague her dreams.

"She went faraway, Hotaru, where she couldn't hurt anyone on accident." She lied, she didn't want to tell her that her mother had been executed for an accusation of an attempted assassination of the Queen, it would have been to painful.


End file.
